


Wicked Doesn't Rest

by nerdyalice



Category: Being Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyalice/pseuds/nerdyalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rook and Hal agree upon a new working arrangement, after an initial transaction. <br/>AU- Set after Series 5 Episode 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Doesn't Rest

Hal looked over at his new recruit; sitting nonchalantly reading a paper over in the Hotel dinning room. Cutler had been a little too dependant, too attention seeking and Crumb an unplanned hiccup. However this one could be precisely what he'd needed.  
It had come as a surprise when the telephone rang a few weeks earlier, the man on the other end asking for a favour in return for helping him. That business with the werewolf was all rather unfortunate. 

__

 

They arranged to meet on neutral ground, neither man truly trusting the other. The room of a budget hotel, which Hal noted was the very same the annoying journalist had stayed in the year prior, the location for their parlance.

As Hal knocked on the door it was opened by a slightly flustered looking Dominic Rook.  
He noticed upon entering the neatly piled collection of objects on the bed, notebook, pen, mobile telephone and a utilitarian silver watch; sitting alongside a spare set of clothes, all folded with military precision. 

"I suppose you must be wondering why I called you here." He gestured Hal to a free chair whilst he paced up and down the room.   
"The other day, after I attended to that little job, I had something of an epiphany." He stood still and turned to face him.  
"I'd like to alter my original proposition to you Hal, something that incorporates our current… circumstances. And you owe me a favour." He smiled wolfishly  
"I'm listening." Hal watched him with a mixture of suspicion and intrigue.  
"You have made it quite clear regarding your refusal to; take the helm upon leading the vampires. Yet we both share the same view that all supernatural creatures should remain hidden in the shadows and out of conscious belief. With the unfortunate closure of my department,” He grimaced “Such secrets will soon be spilt with undoubtedly catastrophic consequences. Here I find myself at a loose end."   
Hal’s eyes widened as Rook carefully removed his jacket and waistcoat.   
"I shall dally no longer." He said while taking off his tie. "I was hoping our work relationship could expand into… recruitment. I believe that is the term you use."   
"No! That is completely out of the question.”   
Undeterred Rook continued, taking a seat.  
"After much thought I have come to the conclusion that this would be best for both parties."  
"You don't know what you're asking." Hal uttered solemnly 

"Oh but I do Hal. I have spent my entire career cleaning up after your kind and the others; I have seen every dark deed and the true horrors of the world. I have committed atrocities in the name of the greater good and I sacrificed my chance at a normal human life over a decade ago. I have nothing to lose and neither do you."  
"I have been clean for 60 years I will not break that for you." Hal scoffed.  
"There is no point lying Hal, you may be pulling the wool over your housemates eyes but not mine, I know the signs."  
"Well, why me? You must have contact to other vampires."  
Rook leaned back in his chair relaxing a touch.   
"As I said earlier, you owe me a favour, in fact you owe me a few. Tidying up after that ‘Spectacular’ at Shivago’s, detaining Crumb and of course you wouldn’t want your friends, to learn of the werewolf’s demise at your hands. Besides that," he paused   
"We share a vision. You like cleanliness and order, I like cleanliness and order. I've read your file Hal, even during your 'bad cycles' you kept a tight grip upon those in your charge. You oversaw the recruitment and control of policemen and solicitors, you made sure to keep out of sight and discovery of humanity. That is something the world needs Hal. And it is a role in which I have a wealth of experience. You can continue living as you are now and I get fulfilment and purpose once again. Plus you’re one of the oldest vampires left standing, surely there is a prestige stemming from that?"  
"And if I refuse?" Hal said, carefully tapping his fingers against one another.  
"Do you know what you interrupted with your distress call? I was seconds away from suicide.” He sighed “I cannot live a normal life and I have no wish to continue when my purpose has been wrenched away from my fingertips. This world is addictive."  
"I can't,” Hal shut his eyes and let out a breath “I am sorry; I will not be responsible for all that you do as well." He stood up to leave  
"Very well, as it seems you do not wish to reach an agreement…" Rook leaned forward and reached into his trouser pocket, removing a small plain silver switchblade. "I'd hoped it would not reach this stage."   
"Don't!" was all Hal could manage to exclaim before he flicked open the knife and cut deep into his wrist, with a convulsing hand he shakily did the same on the other side. The tearing sound of flesh filling the room, Rook slumped down in the chair with the vague realisation of Hal lunging as everything went black.

 

\--

 

He woke up a number of hours later, after initial disorientation it came to his attention he was in the shower cubicle of the en-suite. Giddily he stood up, tutting at the state of his clothing, not that he hadn’t prepared for it, he knew from experience it would be a messy affair. His shirt, trousers and the shower tray were all stained a now rather appetising, shade of red. He washed his hands and face then exited the bathroom, trying to ignore the mirror and lack thereof reflection.  
Walking into the main room Hal shifted from his chair.  
“You got your wish, happy now?”  
“Very. You won’t regret this transaction Hal; it’s a win, win situation all around. We are both agreed upon only making acquaintance when absolutely necessary, Yes?” Rook held out his hand, Hal hesitantly shook it.  
“Oh and please, call me Dominic.”  
Hal raised an eyebrow, leaving abruptly. He needed to get away from there, he‘d fully given in to temptation in that room and it was only a matter of time before Lord Harry clawed his way to the surface, tearing away the last remaining threads of Hal’s good incarnation.

Rook carefully picked up his clothes, taking them back into the bathroom. When he was finished there wasn’t a single speck of blood to be seen on him or in the vicinity and he was back to his normal immaculate presentation. He tied his tie in an almost robotic fashion, after giving the room a final once over he left to adhere to his new state of self.

 

\--

 

The weeks passed without too many hitches; there was that one incident where the Secretary of state was found dead after a mysterious boating accident… But all in all, the promises were kept.  
Hal continued to reside at Honolulu heights, routine just stopping the monster from completely taking over. Whilst Rook kept out of sight, how long they could keep their secret for was only a matter of time, but both men agreed to cross that bridge when it arose.  
Hal had somehow, managed to acquire a form of inheritance from the Old Ones legacy, it turned out they’d saved quite the nest egg for their world domination plan.  
They put it to use funding their joint venture. Dominic was resourceful in taking charge of the remaining vampires, much to Hal’s shock. The man had taken to his new lease of life like a duck to water. The vampires were tightly in their control, and in this meeting he and Rook would decide exactly what they wanted to mould them into.  
Things around were changing and so was Hal, after over 55 years trying to be nice was getting very tiresome and dull indeed. Lord Harry had rested far too long.


End file.
